A Girl's Tennis
by Love in Snow
Summary: A girl bent the 'boy's team' rule, allowing girls to play on equal footing with the boys. Would this change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers-I don't own PoT but I do own Yuki

* * *

"It's been a year already," thought Tezuka as he hurried towards the Seigaku tennis courts.

He sighed. What had been a boy's tennis team had turned into a mixed one.

"It's all her fault," he added.

"Hey! Buchou! Happy New Year nya!"

A red haired, hyper whirlwind came crashing into Tezuka.

"Is she coming this year?" he questioned. "Tezuka! Did you ask her!?"

"Eiji, I suggest you get off our buchou before he suffocates. Although I wonder what will happen if he did?"

A smiling figure emerged from around the corner. Eiji immediately changed victims.

"Fuji! Fuji! Is she coming? Is she?"

"She might, if you behave."

"Ah, looks like some of you are already here. I made a few new juices over the holidays."

Inui poured a few glasses.

"Here, try some. The cups have been painted black for your personal reassurance."

Everyone refused for obvious reasons.

"Your tennis style has no pattern in it!"

"If you have a pattern then you are easily figured out idiotic snake!"

"Well, here comes our quarrelling couple, Kaidoh and Momo."

"Fuji! FUJI! Is she coming! FUJI!"

"Eiji, calm down."

"OISHI!"

Seigaku's mother hen strolled into view.

"Yay! The Golden Pair is going to make a comeback this year nya!"

"Well, she's late and we're not waiting."

"Let's head off, she'll know where we are."

* * *

When the team arrived at the courts, they noticed a black haired short freshman playing against some older tennis members. They watched the match with interest but is slowly begun to turn into a fight.

"Time for us to make a spectacular entrance nya!"

The doors of the court opened and Echizen turned his head around. He stood cockily as one by one, they stepped in.

"B-buchou!"

The older members greeted him in respect but Tezuka wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on the short kid who just smugly lowered his cap.

"Who are you people?"

"We're this schools tennis team nya!"

"The trials are today; maybe you would like to participate?" Fuji's eyes opened.

"Yeah…"

"She's late…" Tezuka muttered.

"Do we start without her?"

"It's not really her fault that she's late. She IS competing in France and rushing here as quickly as possible so we should let her take part when she comes."

"Fssssssh…. Buchou would never say yes to that. She's not that important to the team."

"Yeah, Buchou probably would tell her to try next year."

"Yes."

Everyone stared.

"Yes as in she can participate or yes as in I agree with Kaidoh?"asked Fuji.

"We'll let her participate later."

"Tezuka's right, she really is a great player. "explained Oishi.

* * *

"Wow!"

"That freshman is amazing!"

"Yeah! He beat three of the regulars!"

The word that a genius freshman named Echizen Ryoma buzzed around the whole campus and soon everyone was watching.

"For the sake of the princes in the tennis team…"

"We will stand by and protect their young, tender hearts!"

The tennis team fangirls burst through the crowed, wearing overly short pink items of clothing.

"Kimi! We must look out for her if we are to succeed!"

"Yes Mika!" replied the leader. "We must make sure no-one receives their love! Especially her!"

"Hey, are you watching this match?"

Kimi turned around. There he was, in all his glory! FUJI!

"KYAAAA! FUJI-SAMA! I would LOVE to see you play! Your arms are so-so-so…"

She fainted with a dramatic sigh onto the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes! I am perfectly fine."

She quickly put her hand out. Mika handed her a brush and she quickly began brushing her hair.

"FUJI! Your match is next!"

"Well, ja!~"

Kimi mimed fainted again.

* * *

"That's all the matches."

Tezuka looked at his watch.

"Where is she?"

The courts were buzzing with gossip.

"Where was the legendary princess of Seigaku?"

"Huh…huh…huh…."

A girl was sprinting through the front gates and towards the courts, her jet black hair flying in all directions.

"We'll give her two minutes."

The countdown began. Time passed. 5…4…3…2…1…

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!"

All the heads turned towards the gorgeous girl standing a few meters away from the team. There was a moment of silence.

"YUKI-CHAN!!!!'

All at once the team ran over to greet her. Even Tezuka went to give his welcome. On the other side of the courts the fangirls were discussing the operation 'save our princes' for this year.

Everyone finally let Yuki go.

"Since there isn't enough time, all you have to do is beat one person."

"Sure thing!"

"Echizen Ryoma."

Everyone gasped. It was a princess vs. prince showdown!

* * *

A/N- This is the first chapter of a previously deleted story. I've fixed up the plot and let's hope I can stick to it. Please review on your way out. Comments are valued and please limit flames to a minimum.

Ja!~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone in this fanfic except for Yuki and the fangirls and Suki.

* * *

The sun was glaring down onto Seishun Gakuen. The excitement was wild and everyone was waiting for the match to start. On one side of the green courts was Yuki Sakurai, the legendary girls who managed to bend the 'boy's team' rule and helped Seigaku get further in the tournament. On the other was Echizen Ryoma, the short kid who had gotten famous in half an hour. The fangirls were crazy from looking at the regulars for too long.

"He-he is just too handsome!" Kimi squealed.

"I know! He is just the perfect guy!"Mika replied.

"I mean, imagine him in black with his shirt open and his arms showing and as a gangster! Sooooo cool!"

"KYAAA!"

Kimi and Mika turned around. There they were in their pink glory, the team of dedicated loyal fan girls they had recruited.

"Miichi present!"

"Yuko too!"

"Nana reporting in!"

"Good, now that we are all here, your ever so wonderful leader has a few words to say to you."

"Ahem. It is now a brand new year. This time we must succeed in protecting our school's national treasures. Let's hope we stick together and fight our enemies to the very end!"

"Yes!"

"Kimi-sama! After you graduate the chief will most definitely be me right?"

"And after that, it will be my turn!"

"Yeah whatever." "As long as I get to be with Fuji-sama that's ok," she thought.

* * *

"The final match will now begin!"

Echizen tossed the ball up into the air and served it. Yuki was to the ball in a flash.

"She's fast, very fast!" he thought.

They rallied for some time and no one was showing anything spectacular.

Oishi looked at his watch.

"It's been twenty minutes."

"This is not like Yuki-chan at all!" Eiji grumbled.

"Sakurai-san to serve."

"He's not bad," she though. "But not good enough."

Yuki threw the ball up high and quickly brought her racket down. Reacting to the movement, Echizen quickly moved to the left.

"Wait a second," he thought. "There's no ball here!"

He watched with wide eyes as she brought her racquet down once more. The yellow ball bounced to the right.

"Not bad…"

Ryoma was fooled several times by this trick. It was impossible to tell whether she was going to wait or not.

* * *

"Game and match, Sakurai!"

"Yay! Go Yuki-chan! She finally perfected her timing gap trick!"

"Che. Mada mada dane."

Yuki giggled."Well you're different!"

She walked up to the net and whispered in perfect English, "Same goes for you too, Samurai-san!"

Echizen merely lowered his cap and strolled away.

* * *

"Congrats Yuki!"

"But now we have too many regulars," noticed Fuji.

"They can be stand-ins."

All of them turned to Yuki.

"Why not? They tried their best!" she said with a smile.

A second later, the regulars were surrounded with girls waving notepads, lipstick and who knows what.

"Geez," Echizen murmured as he tried to pull free."

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Everyone froze.

"Ahem. We are the school's official fangi- I mean protection squad for our Seigaku team," Kimi announced. "No-one, I repeat no-one is allowed to-"

She was immediately swarmed by the rest of the school and disappeared from sight. Every person looked around but the regulars had disappeared.

* * *

"Ahaha! Thank you so much Ryuzaki sensei!" laughed Momo.

"Yeah, we just managed to escape!" added Taka-san.

"Now, Yuki, please tell us all about your competition." Fuji smiled.

Yuki pulled out a small trophy from her bag.

"First place but it was a very small competition, so it doesn't really count."

"As expected from the person who bent the all boys rule." Tezuka added. "But don't let your guard down."

"Hai!" everyone chorused.

"Let's aim for nationals!"

* * *

Yuki came out of the shower, hair still dripping and changed into a cute sun dress. She was proud to be able to play with the regulars. She had always been offended that boys played tennis separately from girls. She had gone through a lot to be able to abolish the rule. Although there was some commotion, she still managed to persuade the coordinators. There was one rule though; the male regulars could filter out the best girls to play on the team. Various schools now had one or more female players who could match up to the boys.

"That Ryoma is really interesting," she commented to herself.

She sat all alone in her apartment. Because she had left for America with an uncle a few years back, she returned to find that her mother had gone. Using money she had won from several competitions, she managed to enjoy quite a luxurious living.

* * *

"Kunimitsu!!"

An adorable, first year girl ran up to give her big brother a hug.

"Guess what! Atobe buchou finally let me on the team! Thank you so much for helping me!"

"You should thank Yuki, if it wasn't for her, no girl would be able to play on the same level as us."

"Ne, Yuki-chan is really cute right? Then can you marry her so she can play with me and teach me tennis and be my big sister?"

"No."

"Awwww! Why not?"

"No is no, Suki."

He closed the door and blocked Sumi out.

"Okaaaaaaa-saaaaaan! Kunimitsu's being mean to me!!"

* * *

There was a strange girl following him and Ryoma did not like it at all. Those obnoxiously long pigtails were really annoying him and the fact that there was another girl as well was even stranger.

"If they're trying to hide, it's not working…mada mada dane."

Sakuno and Tomoyo were stalking the cool 'Ryoma-sama'. It was Tomoyo's idea but she was the type of girl who dragged everyone into doing things like this.

"Ne, Sakuno, do you think Ryoma-sama lives in a mansion or in a hut?" she whispered.

"I-I don't really know…"

They crept to another bush.

"Ne, Sakuno, do you think Ryoma-sama eats rice or noodles for dinner?"

"I-I don't really know…"

They darted around a tree.

"Ne, Sakuno, do you think Ryoma-sama has many pairs of socks?"

"I-I don't really know…"

They took a shortcut under a bridge.

"Ne, Sakuno, do you think Ryoma-sama-AHHH!"

"Fssssssh….What are you doing here?"

A very annoyed Kaidoh frowned down at them. They had disrupted his ritual of extensive and important training.

"We're so sorry!"

A whirlwind of dust swirled behind them as they sped away. Feeling slightly hurt, he wondered why people always ran away when they saw him…

* * *

A/N

More on Yuki's accomplishment will be revealed in later chapters. I hope you like the story so far. Please review on the way out. Comments are also welcome, constructive or not. I don't bite so PM me if you have something to say. Try to turn down any flames.

Ja!~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own PoT but I own everything else.

* * *

It was the first training sessions after the regular selections and everyone was getting fired up and ready to aim for the nationals. The happy atmosphere dissipated when Inui approached with a container of his infamous juice.

"The Penal-tea is long gone and I call this…the Antoinette Blue," he murmured, following with an evil laugh.

The royal blue liquid seemed very much alive and some regulars had begun to look pale and green.

"Ne, Inui, why did you call it Atoneet Blue?"

"It's Antoinette, Eiji. I named it that mainly because there are about nine different types of French dressing all mixed together with onion. And also…" his tone suddenly changed. "It was rumored that Marie Antoinette died of a strange liquid during the French Revolution…"

Oish, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh and Taka-san all shrank back away from an Inui with glinting eyes.

"Didn't she die of execution?" Fuji put in. it completely ruined the atmosphere but it relieved half the team of horrifying thoughts. Obviously, the tensai was more trustworthy.

"Ok! Lets' start!" Ryuzaki sensei's voice rang. "This exercise helps increase your speed. Get into pairs after drawing sticks and let's play doubles! There's one catch. After you hit the ball, you must run across the court and switch with your partner in time for the next shot. It will be a five point game and losers get special treatment, courtesy of Inui. Start!"

Sticks were drawn and the pairs were- Yuki and Eiji, Fuji and Echizen, Taka-san and Momo and Kaidoh and Oishi. Tezuka merely refrained from practice and Inui was too busy preparing beakers of juice. The first match was between Yuki and Eiji and Fuji and Echizen. Even though it was a training session, a small group of girls had already crowded around the courts.

"Ryoma-sama!" the loud and irritating voice diverted everyone's gaze towards it.

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno tried to hush her up. "Ryoma-kun is looking this way…"

This only caused her friend to cheer even louder.

"Go! Go! Ryoma-sama!"

She turned only to meet the deathly glare of Kimi and her squad.

"We can do better." She hissed.

They rushed onto the courts and under Kimi's directions, made a star formation.

"A, 1, a, 2, a, 3, Go!"

"R.Y.O.M.A Love! R.Y.O.M.A Go! R.Y.O.M.A-sama!"

They ended with a spectacular pyramid, only with Nana slightly unbalanced. Sakuno and Tomoyo could only gape at the extravagant techniques used in the performance.

"EVERYONE OFF THE COURT! IT'S PRACTICE FOR THE REGULARS FOR GOD'S SAKE! GET LOST BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!"

They ran and squealed as Ryuzaki-sensei boomed several threats. Though they exchanged high-fives outside the courts, Kimi and Mika were still not satisfied. They received no clapping nor and recognition from anyone.

"Especially Fuji," Kimi thought bitterly. "He's only got his eyes on that bitch."

In reality, it was only because players happened to be position facing each other on a tennis court; obviously, she was too paranoid to realize.

* * *

The game start off with Yuki serving, it was nothing amazing but it was wiser to save all the tricks for later. She and Eiji swapped in no-time for they were the fastest players in Seigaku. Ryoma returned it easily and quickly swapped. Fuji was just in time for their next shot.

"What a troublesome pair," he thought. "Too fast."

Out of the corner of his cerulean eyes, he noticed that Ryoma had begun to use the split step. Soon he would become a burden.

"If we make this an endurance game…we could win."

On the other side of the net, Yuki and Eiji were having an easy time. They were able to get to the other end of the court with time to spare. They realized that they would begin to run out of energy so they had to finish this quickly.

"Kikumaru Beam!"

"1-0"

"False Serve!"

"2-0"

They both had refrained from using smashes for they knew well that Fuji could return them easily with Higuma Otoshi.

"Drive B!"

"2-1"

Yuki watched in shock as the ball created two arcs and passed right through the court.

"Mada mada dane."

Fuji was also shocked at the sudden display of technique. To the spectators, it was obvious that Yuki and Eiji had an advantage. But now they realized the two were not facing Fuji and Ryoma but two tensais. There was no way they could win now-

"Scattering Sakura!"

There was even more shock as the ball seemingly split into tiny fragments. It merged into one ball and bounced within the backline.

"3-2"

"Interesting," was all Ryoma said.

He tipped his cap and stepped back into position. Fuji was also amazed but did not show it.

"She's come so far since the beginning when she first joined the team," he thought.

The rest of the game progressed quickly; Yuki and Eiji were completely in control. It was troublesome for Fuji. They didn't hit any smashes; Yuki could return his Tsubame Gaeshi and there was no wind for Hakugei. There were barely any opportunities for Echizen to use Drive B once more.

"4-2"

"5-2. Game to Yuki and Eiji."

* * *

Underneath a shaded tree, a young boy with dark hair watched. His uniform showed that he was not from Seigaku. It was brown and white, with the words St Rudolph neatly embroidered in a corner. He smirked then left.

Fuji and Ryoma walked calmly to meet their juice. Fuji because he knew that he was immune to Inui's concoctions and Ryoma because he had no idea what was in store for him. After watching Fuji drink his and also adding a nice recommendation, he was confident that he could take this mysterious juice, whatever made the regulars scared of it would not apply to him. He downed the liquid with a gulp. His eyes widened half-way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The freezing feeling tore at his throat. It felt like a glacier had been shoved into his mouth. Covering his mouth, Ryoma ran to the nearest fountain.

* * *

"Taka-san, Momo! Kaidoh, Oishi! Get ready!"

As usual, the stuttering Taka-san hyped up as soon as he touched his racquet.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Oishi gulped. It was an uneasy feeling going up against a power pair. Eiji and Yuki's speed was one thing but this pair's power was frightening.

"Get ready to get your butt kicked, mamoshi!"

"Psssh…Go die in a hole… "

"BUUUUUUUUUURNINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Let's have a good match…"Oishi added weakly.

"Momo-chan!!!!"

He turned from throwing insults at Kaidoh and faced a little girl with her hair in bunches.

"Momo-chan! Will you go out with me?"

"Sure! He replied, thinking she only meant a free burger at the regular's favourite joint.

"Kyaa!~ Did you hear that! He said yes! Waaaah!"

"How about this afternoon at the burger joint around the corner?"

"Kyaaaa!~"

She was too busy running around in circles to care. Suddenly Nana burst out as well.

"Momo-sama? Can I come too?"

Considering his big ego, 'Momo-sama' sounded very appropriate and if this girl was going to call him that forever he would say yes.

"Momo-sama is mine." Nana thought. "No child will ever have him. She is as flat as a board and her hair is so knotted, they might as well be dreadlocks."

"Hey you guys!" Momo called to the rest of the regulars. "Why don't you come along too?"

"Will you be treating us?" Yuki called back.

"Sure!"

Momo was in a go lucky mood and he was going to say yes to every opportunity.

"Momo-chan! I thought it was only going to be the two of us…" the smaller girl whined.

"The more the merrier!"

"THAT'S IT, ALL THE GIRLS HERE GET OUT BEFORE YOU HAVE DETENTION!" Ryuzaki-sensei bellowed. "With the exception of our female regular of course." She quickly added.

They scurried off, only Nana turning around to blow one last kiss.

* * *

"Taka-san, serve."

The yellow ball flew across to the other end, bouncing with a thunderous thud. Oishi struggled to return it and he managed to lob it over the net. To his delight, their opponents had just finished switching and randomly swung a lopsided ground stroke. As it came, Kaidoh was already in perfect stance, read for the Boomerang Snake. It curved around the net posts and scored them a point.

"0-1!"

Momo clenched his teeth as he thought of the Antoinette Blue. He would never drink it. Opposite him, Kaidoh and Oishi were thinking the same thing.

"I WILL WIN THIS MATCH, BABY!"

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading. Please review on your way out. Comments and constructive criticism is welcome. I'm also looking for a Beta-reader to help me with my constant spelling/grammatical errors. PM me if there's anything else you want to say.

Ja!~


End file.
